1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to laundry basket apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multiple laundry basket apparatus wherein the same is mounted for vertical orientation and ease of removal of contents from each basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laundry basket apparatus is arranged in a vertical orientation as set forth in the instant invention to provide compactness and storage of various categories of laundry garments. The prior art has typically utilized multiple baskets arranged in a horizontal array to mount laundry components therewithin as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,924 to Jones wherein various baskets are arranged within a central compartment in a horizontal array.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,283 to Redmond, et al. sets forth a multiple bag laundry hamper, wherein the hamper utilizes a framework to mount a horizontal array of basket members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,454 to McConnell sets forth a compartmented clothes hamper providing various pie-shaped baskets contained therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved multiple laundry basket apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.